


Breathe Me

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Jongin teaches Kyungsoo how to smoke a cigarette.





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Brains Out

 

’’Where’d you get those?’’ Kyungsoo sounds incredulous, vividly looking around to see if anyone else is near.

Jongin laughs and gives Kyungsoo’s shoulder a friendly shove, murmuring a: ‘’don’t be so shifty, scaredy cat.’’

He leans against the wall and plays with the package in his hand, sending a smirk Kyungsoo’s way. ‘’I’ve done this before anyway. I got them from Chanyeol,’’ he says.

‘’What do your parents say?’’ is all Kyungsoo can think of, and he leans to the side to check around the corner, but the schoolyard is empty, and they stand in the shadow of one of the buildings, lined against the wall and feet turning towards the little forest close by.

‘’Well,’’ Jongin rustles with the pack and yanks it open. ‘’What my parents don’t know won’t hurt them,’’ he tongues the inside of his cheek and shuffles a cigarette into his hand, and afterwards

bunts one a little out, holding it towards Kyungsoo to offer one. ''They don't give a shit anyway,'' he continues, and Kyungsoo has nothing to say to that.

His nose scrunches up in response regarding the offer instead, and Jongin grins to himself and shuts the package again.

‘’Do you even have a lighter?’’ the other bids in. Jongin raises a brow and fishes a silver one out of the back of his uniform, giving Kyungsoo a playful wink.

‘’Oh my god,’’ Kyungsoo places a hand on his forehead and clamps it there, looking like he is seconds away from giving up.

‘’You’re not allowed to smoke here, Jongin- or have a lighter with you for that sake,’’ he whimpers and tries to take the lighter away, but Jongin is taller and more robustly built, does not budge when Kyungsoo stands on tiptoes to get it.

‘’We’re-‘’ Kyungsoo’s mouth wobbles into a little pucker, ‘’we’re almost graduating in just a year or more- what if you get caught?’’ he gives up after a while and slumps back, sighing heavily as he ruffles his hair and mutters incoherent words under his breath.

Jongin perches a foot forward and lightly taps a heel on Kyungsoo’s shoe, nudging it there. ‘’Stop worrying, Soo. Almost everyone smokes anyway,’’ he says and flips the lid of the lighter open, it making a ticking noise when he turns on the flame.

He perches the cigarette between his lips, meaning it dangles on the middle as he shields the flame with his free hand, brows furrowed while he tints the end of the cigarette

The material lights up and he shuts the lighter with a click, gaze focused on the cigarette as he arranges its stance and takes a light whiff so that the end glows, and he looks up again, smiling when he notices how Kyungsoo intensely observes the act.

Jongin lets the smoke out through his nostrils and takes another inhale – then blows it out of his mouth, lips shaping in an o, leaning a little forward so that the other gets some of it in the face and sputters indignantly.

Kyungsoo has not seen Jongin smoke that many times, but he knows that Jongin does it at parties, or at home.

Jongin looks too familiar with the doing, with a cigarette between his lips and a thumb and forefinger clamped around the form when he takes a break before putting it back again.

Kyungsoo looks down at the concrete, twiddling his thumbs. He is not sure why Jongin brought him anyway, or why Kyungsoo agreed to come with him even if he rather knew what Jongin wanted to do.

‘’You look like you’ve gotten arrested,’’ Jongin taunts and reaches a hand forward, combing a hand through the tendrils of Kyungsoo’s hair. They have been best friends since early childhood, even if Jongin does things like this.

Kyungsoo huffs and crosses his arms, looking the other way, though he leans into the touch because he is not sure if he can help it.

‘’I’ll be quick, don’t worry,’’ Jongin assures him and pinches his cheek, just so that Kyungsoo whines again and slaps the hand away, an angry blush framing his pale cheeks.

‘’Why do you do it?’’ he asks. ‘’I mean,’’ he points at the cigarette nestled between Jongin’s

fingers, ‘’that.’’

He finds himself outwitted by the way Jongin looks like he is twenty or older with the stance he has, side of his shoulder resting against the wall and legs crossed in a nonchalant manner as he licks his lips – tall and lean. His eyes are attentive on Kyungsoo while he takes another inhale of the cigarette and blows out another gray, nearly transparent cloud.

He tongues the inside of one cheek as he looks at the cigarette and then back at Kyungsoo. ‘’Smoking?’’ he asks, even if he knows that Kyungsoo means.

‘’It’s good,’’ he says and does the ‘meh’ face, shrugging. ‘’You get addicted to it, too,’’ his exhaling makes a woozy sound. ‘’It has nicotine in it that works like a dopamine raiser, so it rises the ‘feel good’ feeling artificially and all.’’

Kyungsoo glares. ‘’It’s cancer on a stick.’’

Jongin bares his teeth in a foxy smile, pointing a finger at Kyungsoo. ‘’That too.’’

The other moans in despair and ruffles his hair again. ‘’I don’t get you.’’ He turns and leans his back fully against the rough wall, kicking a pebble on the ground.

It is silent between them for a while save for when Jongin smokes and breathes out.

Kyungsoo looks up when a gnashing sound appears, and Jongin has thrown the stick to the ground and twists the embers out.

The smaller is just about to say ‘finally’, but pouts when he sees that Jongin shuffles the package out again and takes another. Jongin does the puppy face and almost looks apologetic – ‘’just one more, promise.’’

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, says nothing and watches the past cigarette that is rubbed out on the asphalt, faint cloud appearing from it before it comes to an end.

He looks at his phone just to check up on the time, but they have a study hour right now and people are unlikely to go look for them.

He yelps though when Jongin suddenly steps in front of him, the heads of their shoes nearly touching from the lack of distance, and Jongin holds one hand up on the wall – next to Kyungsoo’s neck and head.

‘’Try it,’’ he says and holds up the new cigarette that he has just lighted, a genuine look in his eyes.

Kyungsoo hesitates. He feels strange because of the close proximity – the way he feels his cheeks heat up anew and his palms turn clammy. Jongin is often a clingy person. Sometimes he might not even know what kind of effect it has on his best friend.

Secondly, Kyungsoo looks at the cigarette with something reminding of disgust, grimacing as he shakes his head and says ‘’Don’t want to,’’ but Jongin is persistent and inches a little closer.

‘’C’mon,’’ he says. ‘’One suck ain’t gonna bite,’’

His breath smells of smoke – a grim, dominating stench. Yet since it is Jongin, it only makes Kyungsoo feel airy in the head.

Kyungsoo tries to avoid eye contact when he takes the offered cigarette, not knowing how to hold

it properly. Jongin helps him with one hand, still framing Kyungsoo against the wall with the other hand resting on the surface.

Kyungsoo’s fingers are trembling, and he nearly loses the cigarette in the process.

Jongin’s hand is warm, fingers long and thick as he patiently adjusts the way the cigarette is supposed to be held.

‘’Okay,’’ the shorter says, mumbling the word as he holds the stick up to his mouth, parting his lips. He looks up and sees how Jongin is watching him intently, face expression neutral but something hooded looming in his eyes.

‘’Go ahead,’’ he says, licking his lips, drumming his fingers on the wall so that Kyungsoo’s ears notice it.

Kyungsoo gulps and puts the base between his lips, as if he wants to nibble on it, and then takes a drag, looking up at Jongin through his eyelashes.

The reaction is immediate, the way his eyes crinkle at the corners and he turns his head to the side, coughing and holding the cigarette away.

His eyes turn a little glazed and he holds his free hand over his mouth, muttering a sullen ‘’it’s awful,’’ to which Jongin grins, but does not remove himself.

If anything, he leans closer, and urges Kyungsoo to try again, and he gives him some suggestions on how to inhale properly.

Kyungsoo sighs, but obliges.

With the same result, though this time he squints his eyes and makes a skewed expression, shaking his head. ‘’I don’t think I was made for this,’’ he says.

Jongin takes the cigarette then and taps it to the side so that some of the ashes fly off.

He holds it up again though, adjusting his stance a bit, but stands just as close as he did before.

‘’Let me try something then,’’ he offers, and this makes Kyungsoo curious.

Kyungsoo waits, but nothing happens.

Jongin smiles crookedly at his confused expression. ‘’Close your eyes and open your mouth.’’

Kyungsoo furrows his brows, ‘’why-‘’

‘’Just do it.’’

He does as told.

‘’Wider.’’

He grumbles but complies, feeling stupid.

He gets the urge to open his eyes and see what Jongin has in mind when he hears Jongin take a drag from the cigarette, a light sound of embers crackling.

Kyungsoo freezes though when he feels something against his own lips, how Jongin leans in on him and nudges closer, angling his head.

Jongin opens his mouth then and aligns it against Kyungsoo’s, slotting their mouths together while he then starts breathing out, blowing smoke into Kyungsoo’s open mouth.

A filter of smoke wafts onto Kyungsoo’s tongue with a greasy taste, the rough but interesting smell of Jongin’s breath along with a slight fire starting in his lungs when he breathes it in.

He juts his head a bit, neck doing a tick due to the jolt surging down his spine because Jongin stays there until he has slowly breathed all of it out, making sure their lips do not lose contact even if Kyungsoo almost closes his mouth in reflex.

This time, the act does not make Kyungsoo cough even if something commences in his throat and he wants to, but the stench is not too bad and he has a blazing warmth in his stomach to deal with.

He arches his brows and looks outwitted once Jongin withdraws, eyes wide and a furious blush tracing his features as he tries to compose himself.

Jongin takes a light inhale of the cigarette in the meantime and blows the smoke out from the corner of his mouth and to the side, tilting his chin. ‘’How was it?’’ he asks, voice low.

Kyungsoo cannot get the pressure out of his mind of when their lips met and how soft Jongin’s were, the sound of Jongin exhaling into his mouth – the intimate gesture that makes his heart go wild in his chest.

‘’Um-‘’ he blinks his eyes rapidly and looks down, then up, then to the side and back again.

‘’I- I didn’t- I didn’t cough,’’ he mutters as the only thing. He does not like smoking...

But he likes Jongin.

He loves Jongin.

Jongin squints his eyes.

His chest heaves when he takes a deep whiff of the cigarette, and without any warning, he presses against Kyungsoo again, parting the lips to nudge in as he exhales another row of smoke – this time for a longer period.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide open at first, but his eyelids slink down until they are half-lidded, and he lets out a whimper when Jongin presses a little harder. They look into each other’s eyes, holding the gaze. Jongin’s pupils are blown, swallowing the brown irises.

He leans back. ‘’Now?’’ he asks, breath gushing out but Kyungsoo has gotten used to the smell of smoke, and now it is just Jongin – too much, too alluring in a way that makes his knees tremble.

Kyungsoo swallows hard, throat feeling dry.

‘’Again,’’ he croaks.

Jongin complies, eyes fluttering shut when he takes the last bit of the fuel in the cigarette until the embers have almost reached the ring on the middle, and he throws it to the ground afterwards and leans in on Kyungsoo again.

This time, he has his hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, one that travels further up as he snakes an arm around Kyungsoo’s slender waist to press him closer to himself.

Kyungsoo throws his arms around Jongin’s neck in return, standing on tiptoes when they slide

their lips into place again, with Jongin blowing smoke and air into Kyungsoo’s mouth and Kyungsoo taking it down, letting it linger in his mouth before he sucks it in.

He gasps though when Jongin inches closer in a different way, tilting his head as he swipes a tongue tip along the inner of Kyungsoo’s lower lip, to which Kyungsoo’s grip tightens and he lets out an accidental moan.

Jongin presses him against the wall at this, both arms around Kyungsoo’s waist while he licks into his mouth and draws those pretty noises out of him.

Their lips smack when they part ways, but Jongin is quickly on him again, indulging them into open-mouthed sessions with tongues meeting on the middle, Kyungsoo who is sloppy and unexperienced, and Jongin who knows just how to curl his tongue and make Kyungsoo cry out.

He makes a ‘unf’ sound and shortly draws away to look at Kyungsoo’s face; the way those eyes look aroused and dazed, thick lips swollen and glazed with spit, his breath hitching with small hiccups and hard attempts to get enough air.

Jongin likes that when he begins to trail his mouth down Kyungsoo’s jawline and to his throat, Kyungsoo purrs a soft ‘ah’, jolting when Jongin slides a knee between his legs to feel a bulge press there.

Kyungsoo can feel just as much – with a prominent outline chafing against his lower abdomen once Jongin aligns them again, sucking on a patch of skin on Kyungsoo’s neck, one that will leave a visible hickey afterwards.

Kyungsoo’s nails dig into Jongin’s shoulders where they now rest, and his eyes are shut while he pulls his lower lip in between teeth, biting it to muffle his outbursts. He mutters small: ‘’This- this is public,’’ and another ‘’we shouldn’t-‘’ but Jongin silences him with a rowdy kiss where he fucks Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue.

He takes in everything he can; how the smaller fidgets – how Kyungsoo tries to move away but presses closer instead, just as much wanting, because his hand will not let go of the fistful of fabric it has caught on the back of Jongin’s shirt.

They have to stop though when the school bell suddenly rings, the both of them freezing on the spot.

Seconds later, a sound of doors opening on the other side comes, and it is the end of the day where most of the older students, like Jongin and Kyungsoo, are free to go.

Kyungsoo gets a message on his phone, a bossy vibration, and he fishes it up to see it is Jongdae who is asking him where he has gone to, since they have planned to head to the new arcade today with Jongin and everyone else.

Jongin is smiling foxily, while Kyungsoo hastily fixes his own attire, flustered due to his aroused state and uncomfortably tight trousers.

‘’So,’’ Jongin clears his throat, raising a brow.

Kyungsoo gives him the stink eye. ‘’I’m still not going to smoke.’’

Jongin laughs, and when they have adjusted themselves he throws an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and they walk out to their friends.

 


End file.
